Shadows In A Faded Light
by CastielandMe
Summary: starting  from new moon after Bella's birthday when they all leave. Edward gets with... some vampire chick... Who stopped him from dying in Italy, and the rest of the Cullen's are in Alaska. Someone comes back though...
1. Sudden Appearances

**Hi guys! This is my first twilight fic, the pairing in Jasper/Bella, starting from new moon after Bella's birthday when they all leave. NOT BECAUSE OF JAZ BECAUSE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS ON HER BIRTHDAY NIGHT. Edward gets with... some vampire chick... Who stopped him from dying in Italy, and the rest of the Cullens are in Alaska. Except Rose, btytheway. I randomly HAD to get rid of her. So someone comes back to Forks: but it's not Alice.  
>Owns nothing. Personally, I don't think I should... The people would have definitely attempted suicide a lot more times. :D<strong>  
>Jacob slammed my door shut, snarling.<br>'Vampire.' He spat. I glanced around, nervous. Victoria?  
>'That's Emmett's car!' I gasped, spotting Emmett's massive truck parked in the shadows. 'Jake, it's fine, it's Emmett!'<br>'You don't know that!' He hissed. 'it could be a trap!'  
>'It's not! If it were, they'd pretend to be Edward, not Emmett! I'm going in!' I told him, opening my car door and stalking up to my house.<p>

Closing the door softly behind me, I heard only my own shallow breathing filling up the dark room.  
>'Emmett?' I whispered, reaching my hands forward. I was terrified to turn on the light- he might disappear with the dark, leaving me all alone. Again. My fingers touched soft material, and I sighed. 'You came back.' He stepped closer, hugging me gently. Feeling his arms wrap around me, I frowned. Too lean to be Emmett. Too muscular to be Edward. Carlisle? No, not in Emmett's truck. That would just never happen. He loves his Mercedes too much. 'You're not Emmett. You're...' My fingers slid up into his silky, long hair, and I smiled gently. 'Jasper?' His name was silky on my lips, a tiny whimper slipping from my mouth. He laughed gently, backing away.<br>'My apologies, ma'am. Your blood still tempts me too much.' He whispered. 'Why did you whimper?' My face flamed, and I knew he could hear my racing heart, and smell my wetness. Dammit.  
>'Uh...' I ducked my head in the darkness. He was always so straightforward. 'I've... Missed you?' I breathed a gentle sigh of relief when he replied, though I knew he hadn't fallen for it at all.<br>'I've missed you too.' He released me, then I felt a blanket around my shoulders. 'You seem cold.' he explained, tucking it around me, leading me through the total darkness into the kitchen, where I heard him open a few cupboards.  
>'Where's Alice? And the others?' I felt my heart break when he sighed sadly.<br>'Alice and Edward-' His name made me flinch, despite the fact that Jasper was here, 'Have... Eloped, for want of a better word.'  
>'Eloped?' I yelped, eyes widening for no reason- he couldn't see me.<br>'Yeah. Turns out they were mates.'  
>'Oh Jaz, are you okay?' My pet name for him slipped out involuntarily, and I almost groaned. <em>Great one Bells,<em> I thought bitterly, _Explain your way out of this one._ though to my utter delight, hd didn't even ask.  
>'I'm fine, Bells, honey. This means I can finally be with MY mate.' I smiled broadly, feeling a mug slip into my hands.<br>'D'you know who your mate is?' I murmured, sipping the the drink. Warm milk. My favourite. He didn't answer for a moment, then I felt his fingers brush my cheekbone.  
>'Alice saw you jump off that cliff. We thought you were dead, Bella. I had to come here, in case there was a slight chance you weren't. And I am so glad I did.'<br>'How come you took Emmett's truck?' I asked, leaning into his fingers.  
>'Emmett's here. He's just hunting. Shan't be long. He missed you.'<br>'How's Rose? And Carlisle and Esme?'  
>'Carlisle and Esme are... Okay I guess. Lonely, I'd bet. Edward and Alice are in Italy, with the Volturi, and Esme and Carlisle are in Alaska. Emmett and I are here. And no-one knows where Rose is. Emmett and her aren't mates, so she's gone looking for hers. Emmett's lookin' after me. Been having a hard time recently.' His Texan accent slipped through his careful politeness, and I smirked. Oh wait. It's still dark. He can't see me.<br>'So who's your mate?' I murmured.  
>'Hmm... Someone I could never be with. Someone so unbelievably amazing.'<br>'It's you, Bells. And Hi, by the way.' Emmett's loud voice made me jump, spilling warm milk down me. Great. Nice move, Bells. Ever the klutz. 'Whoa. Careful you. Here.' Something cold and soft was pressed into my hand, and I heard Jasper growl softly. I was daubing at my front when Emmett's words finally kicked in. Looking up slowly, I sniffed the material in my hand, recognizing the Lynx Africa scent. Jasper's shirt.  
>'Me?' I whispered, pressing his shirt to my cheek.<br>'Yup.' Emmett replied, popping his mouth on the 'p'.  
>'Oh.' I murmured. Emmett laughed, wrapping his strong arms around me.<br>'Missed you, Bells.' He mumbled. 'It's great to... Well. Not see you. Can we turn on the goddamn lights?'  
>'Point taken. Why is it still dark?' The lights flickered on instantly, and the first thing I saw was Emmett.<br>He was bigger than I had remembered, eyes gleaming gold, an unusually serious look on his face, gaze fixed on my face, as if gauging my reaction to something. Which I quickly assumed to be Jasper.  
>Looking to my left, to Emmett's foster brother, I understood why. Jasper was watching the floor, eyes blacker than night, huge purple smears underneath, lean body quivering slightly. He was shirtless, and I was too stunned by how awful he looked to realise that his shirt was in my hand. His torso was more muscular than I had expected, strong forearms tightened by his clenched fists. His jeans hung low and tight to his body, not leaving much to my imagination. 'Christ, Jaz.' I breathed, stepping forward. He winced, backing away slightly. 'What?'<br>'He's feeling vulnerable. Because you haven't yet stated whether or not you'll accept him as your mate. Hence the quivering.' Emmett explained, watching his brother carefully.  
>'Oh Jaz.' I whispered. 'Of course I do. I... I love you.' The words slipped out, but I didn't regret it. Jasper glanced up at me, midnight black meeting chocolate brown, and he smiled cautiously. I stepped forward again hesitantly, and when he didn't lean away, I rested gently against his chest.<br>'I love you too.' He murmured, kissing my hair. My heart fluttered, and I felt his arms go around me. 'Calm down.'  
>'Not fair.' I mumbled as a wave of calm swept over me.<p>

**_ reviews are like honey. Great with Jasper. So please review! The first person to review can have a chapter dedicated to them, a character of their choice to return- pretty much anything you want. :)_**


	2. Telling The Daddy

**So. They're all happy... But it never stays like that, does it? Prepare for hurt. Not this chapter, though.**

'So,' I asked as we all sat on my bed, Emmett sprawled across the centre, Jasper sat hesitantly on the end, and I was leaning against my pillows, propped up on the headboard, 'Are Esme and Carlisle coming back?'  
>'Well. If you agreed to being my mate, they said they'd come soon. Like, tonight. But stay at our old home till you was ready to see them.' He frowned at his informal speech, shaking his head.<br>'Good. I could use Carlisle's assistance.'  
>'With what?' Jasper asked.<br>'Getting to know you, what you are, your temperments... Everything.'  
>'Huh.' He shrugged, smiling weakly.<br>'Bella...' Emmett grinned broadly at me, rolling over onto one side.  
>'Jasper's very BIG. Are you sure you can handle him?' I went to agree, then noticed Jaz smirking arrogantly. Rolling my eyes at the sexual pun, I winked at Jaz, making him smile.<br>'Oh really? Well, all the more for me to enjoy.' Emmett's jaw dropped, and I grinned. 'Am I venomous?' I asked sarcastically, internally kicking myself when he winced slightly.  
>'I'll give.' Emmett chuckled. 'I don't think so, why?'<br>'Jazz seems to be as far away from me as possible.' I pointed out.  
>'He's starving.<br>'And I'm his mate.'  
>'But he's fresher than us. He's not as immune.'<br>'So why the hell didn't he hunt before he came here?'  
>'WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?' Jasper roared suddenly, making me cower and tremble underneath his anger.<br>'I'm sorry.' I whispered, head bowed.  
>'I didn't hunt,' Jaz sighed, 'Because I didn't want to. I thought you'd say no.'<br>'So he planning to try and starve himself to death.' Emmett murmured, comprehension dawning on his face. Clearly he didn't know about this beforehand.  
>'And actually, your blood doesn't bother me anymore. I want to give you time to get used to the idea of being my mate; and you reek of dog.'<br>I laughed softly. 'Maybe I should shower. Will you guys be okay in here by yourselves?' Emmett rolled his eyes, whereas Jasper looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed gently. 'Hey Jaz. Wanna come?'  
>His eyes lit up, and I giggled. 'Come on then.'<br>He was by my side in an instant, following me to the bathroom, one hand protectively on my lower back.

Jasper sat on the floor behind the locked door, watching me as I brushed my teeth. When I was done, I knelt in front of him, carefully straddling his thighs.  
>'Jaz.' I breathed, my fingers dancing across the front of his still bare chest. 'I'm used to the idea, you know?' He smirked slightly. I leant forward gently, brushing my lips against his in a chaste kiss. He whimpered slightly, and I brushed a finger across his cheek. The vampire soldier had WHIMPERED. For ME.<br>'Maybe... You should shower.' He reminded me slowly.  
>'Maybe... You should join me.' Ohmygod. That just slipped out!<br>'Maybe... I will.'  
>'Was that a maybe I will or maybe... I will?'<br>'I will.'

Jasper's weight pressed me into the door, and I panted as he pulled back to let me breathe.  
>'Emmett can hear you.' He murmured.<br>'Don't care.' I rasped, kissing his neck fiercely.  
>'Isabella, slow down.' He growled. His use of my full name made me pause and shudder- not in disgust, but pleasure. Even my given name, tumbling from his perfect lips, sounded absolutely exquisite.<br>'Shower.' I murmured randomly, edging around him. He frowned, leaning against the door, looking incredibly sexy.  
>I blushed under his intent gaze, peeling my jacket from my shoulders, pausing as I fingered the edge of my shirt.<br>'You don't have to.' Jasper muttered, smiling weakly at me.  
>'I want to,' I explained, 'But I don't want to disappoint you, after Alice.' He frowned, wrapping his arms around me.<br>'You could never disappoint me.' He answered simply. I grinned, relaxed, and caught his hands in mine, bringing them up to the bottom of my vest top.  
>'Go for it.' I whispered, staring deep into his jet black eyes as I released his fingers. He paused, then slid his hands up, dragging the hem with them. I raised my arms obediently, shivering delightedly as he kissed my neck. I felt his fingers go around my back, fingering the delicate clasp of my bra. I shivered as he slid the straps gently from my shoulders, weighing my full breasts, hot and heavy, in his cool, rough hands.<br>'Beautiful doesn't even begin to...' He trailed off, kissing me gently. My fingers trailed down his chest, tugging gently at his belt, stripping it away, my warm, excited breath washing over his cold skin. He fumbled with my zipper as I fumbeld with his, and eventually I sighed, tugging his jeans and boxers down in one. His semi- hard cock mocked me, and I licked the tip gently, making him whimper.  
>'Nom Nom.' I growled, laughing as he slipped on his arse when his jeans caught around his ankles. He laughed too, tackling me, pulling my jeans and pants off too.<br>We lay together awhile, smiling goofily, as I surveyed him in all his naked glory.  
>'Shower.' I whispered again. He nodded, helping me up.<p>

His deft, clever fingers worked the kinks out of my shoulders, warm water flowing down us.  
>'You've been very stressed.' He noted, kissing my neck gently.<br>'You don't say.' I replied, laughing. 'Emmett's gonna be wondering where we are.' I felt him smile against my neck.  
>'He's not. He can hear us.'<br>'Great.' I groaned.  
>'Come on. I'll meet you in your room in a min.'<br>'Meh.' He climbed out of the shower, shooting one last wink at me.

I wandered into my room, glancing at Jasper, who was sprawled on my bed, hair wet, towel wrapped around his waist, damp body shining in the dim light. Emmett was grinning, watching me.  
>'So...' He chuckled. 'Esme and Carlisle are back at their old house. We'll be joining them in an hour or so, me and Jaz.'<br>'Unless you want to stay there with us?' Jasper asked suddenly, sitting up straight.  
>'...' I paused, glancing down to the floor. 'I... Which room?'<br>'Mine?' Jaz asked uncertainly.  
>'As in... The one you and Alice used to share?'<br>'Can I... Alice and I never... We didn't ever... We never even kissed, let alone... and she was never in there... Just me.. Alone... Writing or playing... Music... But we never...' Each of his sentences overlapped the next, but I got the general idea. He had never kissed Alice. He had never slept with Alice. That led me to presume he had never seen Alice nude.  
>And he played music. And wrote.<br>And he spent WAYYYYYY too much time on his own.  
>'Oh.' I smiled briefly. 'So you're-'<br>'Stop right there!' Emmett snapped. 'I do not wanna hear this!'  
>'Yep, I am.' Jasper grinned as Emmett groaned.<br>'Awesome.' I smirked at him.  
>'And... Permanently scarred.' Emmett replied.<br>'You'd better ask your dad. He's just pulled up.' I rolled my eyes, damning their supersonic hearing.  
>'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! EDWARD CULLEN HAD BETTER NOT BE IN THIS HOUSE! I SEE HIS TRUCK OUTSIDE!' I groaned.<br>'Emmett, the truth has gotta come out. All of it.' Emmett's grin grew into a serious expression, and he nodded serenely.  
>'Let's do this.'<p>

**MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHA CLIFFHANGERS!**

** **


	3. My Son's A Monster

** >.**

**I sat down next to Jaz, his hand clasped in mine. Charlie's eyes were glued to our intwined fingers as Emmett began to talk. Again. Charlie had taken the whole 'vampire' bit pretty well; the 'mates' but would be so much harder.  
>'So, Jasper's been around for... A long time. He was with Alice while he looked for his mate, the person who completed him. He found that in your Bella. They probably won't never be able to be apart again. Long story short, they're in love.' Charlie blinked as I curled up against Jaz, his arms tight around me.<br>'Okay.'  
>'So...' Emmett cleared his throat, glancing awkwardly at me. 'Any questions, Charlie?'<br>'Yeah.' He looked at me, watching me carefully. ' You're still gonna see me, aren't you?'  
>'Of course.' I whispered hoarsely, eyes shining. 'Of course I will.'<br>'Then sure. Go. Be happy. You two have my blessing.' He rolled his eyes, then lowered his voice. 'Don't much care as long as it's not Edward.' I laughed.  
>'Me too.'<strong>

**I darted around my room, collecting clothes and personal items and throwing them haphazardly at the suitcase, where Jasper took them out and replaced them carefully in less time than it took me to toss them.  
>'Neat freak.' I growled jokingly, flicking some boxers at his face. Of course, he caught them.<br>'Why don't you come here and say that?' He hissed back, eyes gleaming. I strutted slowly up to him, staring up into his black eyes.  
>'Neat. Freak.' I whispered. He tackled me to the bed, tickling me fiercely.<br>'What?' He asked, while I writhed behind him, panting with laughter.  
>'I love you?' He chuckled,kissing my lips.<br>'That's what I thought. I love you too, darlin'.' His Texan accent slipped through slightly, making me giggle. I leapt up, returning to dashing around the room, making him roll his eyes at my excitement.**

**Being strapped into Emmett's death-trap of a truck was still one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of my life. That freakin' off road harness was horrible. Jaz sat next to me, arm around my shoulders- as much as the harness would allow - reassuring me.  
>'Carlisle and Esme love you. Calm down. And you know Emmett will be so NICE to you.' Emmett laughed loudly from the front seat, turning round to look at me.<br>'I'll embarrass you, for sure.' He chuckled.  
>'TURN THE FUCK AROUND BEFORE YOU KILL US!' I screeched, despite knowing that Emmett would never crash. Even Jasper snarled, shuffling a little closer than me. Emmett rolled his eyes, obediently turning back around. I leant into Jasper's chest as much as this goddamn harness allowed, closing my eyes for the rest of the shorter-than-legally-possible trip.<strong>

**When we pulled up in the Cullen's massive garage, I realised that half of the cars were missing. But there was still Carlisle's Mercedes, a few BMW's, and one solitary Aston Martin all alone against one wall.  
>'Who's is the Aston Martin?' I asked, while Jasper undid the god-be-dammed harness.<br>'Mine, Bells. Vanquish sport.' He grinned, pride tinting his voice.  
>'Beautiful.' I replied, smiling. He laughed, dragging me by the hand into the house.<strong>

**Esme leapt upon me, whimpering heavily.  
>'I'm so h-happy you're back!' She cried, burying her face in my shoulder.<br>'S'okay, Esme. I'm here.' She looked up at me, eyes full of tears that could never fall.  
>'All my daughters are gone, Bella.'<br>'I'm still here.' I reminded her. She smiled brightly, kissing my forehead.  
>'I'll take care of you, don't you worry honey.' I grinned, hugging her gently.<br>'Thank you.' I released her and looked around, spotting Carlisle sat on the piano seat, gazing blankly out of the window. 'Carlisle?'He blinked, shook his head, and glanced to me.  
>'Hello.'<br>'How you doin'?'  
>'Not so good. Yourself?' I sighed, sitting down beside him.<br>'It's gonna be alright, Carlisle. Esme's still here, isn't she. Your wife? She'll look after us both. I think we could both use it.'  
>'I am not... It is not my children leaving that has saddened me.'<br>'Then what, Carlisle?'  
>'The day that... Edward...' His voice growled slightly on the name, and I frowned. Surely Edward hadn't told him... 'The day that HE left, he told me why he made us move.'<br>'Oh.'  
>'Why didn't you tell us, Bella? You know we would've never left with him. Rose especially. She'd have known what you're going through. Have you ever been told?'<br>'Yeah. Rosalie told me, not long before you left.'  
>'Yes. She'd have understood.' He looked up, staring deep into my eyes. 'What kind of monster could rape a woman so beautiful and innocent as yourself?'<strong>

****mwhahahaha. I love surprises! And Cliffies! :D lol. Love you all!  
>Reviews are like Jack Sparrow. WHY DON'T I GET IT? :L x<strong>**

**** ****


	4. Running From The Past

** Hey guys! Prepare for majorly kink.**

I curled up on the sofa in the basement, watching Jasper and Emmett play pool for money. And Emmett was winning. The basement had, sometime clearly before they left, indicated by the bright pink pool cue, been transformed into a games room. Glancing around at the multitudes of items bought solely for entertainment, I smiled at the huge flat-screen tv, complete with Sky+HD box and literally THOUSANDS of DVDs. Two pool tables, a basketball hoop, baseball bats stacked in the corner, hockey sticks, footballs, soccer balls, tennis wrackets, swim suits... One half of the room was even dedicated to weights, treadmills, rowers, cross-trainers... It was a in-home gym. There was a door, in the darkest corner of the room, and I frowned at it.  
>'Where's that go to?' I asked, absent-mindedly disrupting their game.<br>'Ask Emmett. Never been in there myself.' Jasper replied, glancing curiously at his brother.  
>'Really? You've never been in? Damn. You and Bells are gonna LOVE this. Just remember- the black sofa was mine and Rose's. So you might wanna use the red.' He left his cue on the table, walked over to the door, and pushed it open with a sly grin.<br>'There's two of all the toys- again, black were mine and Rose's, so use red. They black may be clean- but single men need their pleasures too. So they probably won't stay that way for long. The red have never been used.'  
>The room was mainly dominated by a walkway, large silver pole at the end. A sofa on either side, a huge pile of sex toys beside them both, ranging from whips to handcuffs to cock rings.<br>Emmett picked up a remote from the table beside the door, pressed a button, and a huge tv came down from the ceiling over the walkway. He opened a few drawers in the table, revealing HUNDREDS of pornographic DVDs, books, magazines...  
>This place was sex heaven.<br>'The tv rotates too.' He told us, pressing a few buttons, making the television swivel madly.  
>'Cool and Jasper can we live in here?' Jaz laughed, kissing my cheek.<br>'We'll come back later.' He promised. 'But at the moment I have a pool game to-'  
>'Lose.' I interrupted, chuckling. 'I play better than you do. And I'm ME.' He scowled.<br>'Oh yeah? You play Emmett. $50. Do not lose my money. I could use that cash in here later.'

I flicked through the notes, smug grin on my face.  
>'You goddamn hustler.' Emmett laughed.<br>'Jeez. Thanks.' I rolled my eyes, kissing Jasper's cheek.  
>'No problems.' He pulled me into his embrace, hugging me tight. 'Laters, Bells. You and Jasper have fun.'<br>'Don't worry mate. We will.' He put his lips to my ear, whispering quiet enough that a human wouldn't hear. Jasper probably did, though.  
>'Take the left on the walkway. I snuck back when I found out you were mates with Jasper, put loads of clothes back there for you. Rose was... Still with me, she helped. All your size. Some suitable for that room, others just everyday wear. She said you needed it. By the way. You owe me a hell of a lot of money.'<br>I groaned. 'Thanks for telling me that. How much did it cost?'  
>'Don't worry.' He laughed. 'Didn't even use much more than a week's allowence.'<br>'Oh. Okay.' I readily agreed- a week's allowance was usually about $10, wasn't it?  
>Emmett left, saying something about finding Carlisle and Esme and going to the cinema or something for a few hours.<p>

I dragged Jasper by the hand, sitting him carefully on the sofa.  
>'Now you just wait here.' I told him, smiling.<br>finding my way into the designated side of the space behind the walkway. I heard gentle music pouring from the main room, Jasper humming along while he waited. The small room I was in was filled with racks of clothes, and I grinned, trailing my fingers along the- OHMYGOD A NURSE OUTFIT! There was a label attached, hanging down near the floor.  
><em>'Hey Bells! This rack was my idea, and this has to be my favourite. Camera on the table. ;) you seriously owe me. I'll be here later. Pictures had better be waiting. ;D' <em>  
>I laughed, stripping down quickly, before pulling on the sexy uniform. Picking up the camera, and standing in front of the full-length mirror, I pouted, snapping a picture. Damn, I looked hot. Emmett would be happy.<p>

I walked out slowly, strutting with unusual grace. Jasper's eyes lit up, and he grinned.  
>'Hell-o.' He whistled, settling more comfortably on the sofa. I staddled his hips, licking his jawbone. His jeans were straining, and I sat on him, grinding against him. He smiled, and with inhuman speed, laid me back against the sofa, his jeans gone, hard cock pressing into my thigh. I couldn't help it- I squirmed, trying to get away.<br>He let me up instantly, frowning after me when I ran away crying.

I sat in my own comfy clothes, locked in the main bathroom, tears streaming silently down my cheeks. I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. I knew Jasper wasn't Edward. But still... I closed my eyes, and memories of _him_ forcing himself upon me tormented my mind into hysterics.  
>I couldn't go there again.<p>

** Hey! :D told ya. Hurty angsty shizz. :) love you all! Reviews are like sex. Only good when you want them. And I want the reviews! :D **


	5. I'm Going To Take You Back

** hey guys. So, very angst-y last chapter. Watch this space.  
>and Omg guys, so honoured by the amounts of favourite and alerts for this story and even me! Thankyou! :D <strong> _—-

'Bells? Bella, are you okay?' I whimpered, reaching up to unlock the door, before collapsing back to the floor, sobbing. 'Bells, what's up? Was it something I did?' He held my hands in his, and the desperation, fear and guilt I heard in his voice damn near broke my heart. His eyes shone with unfalling tears, and I felt instantly guilty.  
>'No, no it wasn't you. I'm sorry. It's just...' I sighed, shaking my head to clear it. 'D'you know why you had to leave Forks?'<br>'Yeah. Because Edward said you were better off without us, isn't it?' He curled up on the floor in front of me, chin on his arm, listening intently.  
>'I'm gonna tell you a story.' I told him. 'The real story, the reason you had to leave. I'm sorry, because I know this will hurt. And I know you'll be disappointed. But you need to hear it.'<p>

** FlAsHbAcK**  
>I laughed joyously as Edward drove me home from my party, pulling up on the driveway, the loud rumble of my truck's engine stopping and leaving an uncomfortable silence.<br>'Your father's staying at Billy's overnight, isn't he?' Edward whispered, leading me into the dark house.  
>'Yeah.' I replied. He lay me down on the bed, kissing my chin softly.<br>'You're eighteen today...' He started, hands tugging at my shirt. 'And I'm going to make your dreams come true.' I shook my head, beginning to object before his mouth covered mine, drowning out my attempt to express my disagreement. I had wanted this before... But now I wasn't so sure. I mean, love isn't about sex. He was right about that. And if my feelings for Jasper were real... It would be almost adultery to think of Jas while making love to my 'boyfriend'. I tried once again to voice my negativity, but he just growled in my face at my objections.  
>'For fuck sake. You wanted this. Practically begged. I'm fed up of all the damn whining. So shut the he'll up and enjoy yourself.' My clothes were gone, and he trust into me roughly, ignoring my screams as he tore me open. My hands pulled at his hair, begging for him to stop, to end this... But he just kept going. Deeper and deeper. I felt the warm blood trickle down my thighs, making me panic even more. My head slammed into the headboard, making my body go limp. He continued to use me as my senses went hazy, and my semi-unconscious body, to my horror, reacted to sex in the only way it knew how- leaking steadily onto him. Edward smiled, thinking he'd won me over. I was sickened by myself- semi-conscious or not, I should've had more control. Writhing underneath him as he came inside me, the instant he pulled out I stumbled away, horrified.<br>He just frowned at me, shrugged, then leapt out of the window.  
><strong> FlAsHbAcK OvEr<strong>

'So that's it.' I finished, tears rolling down my face. 'He came to his senses next day, apologised that day in the wood, said I was better off without him. And that was the last time I saw him. And personally I agreed that I was better off without him. But I still thought I loved him.'  
>Jasper wrapped his arms around my trembling form, swearing under his breath. 'I will never, <em>ever<em> make you do something you aren't completely comfortable with. I promise.' I smiled weakly.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>'Don't be.'  
>'Can we... I want to try again. I want you. Is that... Okay?'<br>'As long as you're comfortable. I swear. You will not be hurt.' _—-

** Sorry about the very short chapter. I just wanted to add more effect to the flashback.  
>reviews are like tonight's Holby City. They make me sit there for about ten minutes, staring at the screen, going '... OHMYGOD!' when I eventually realised the overly sexii Malik kissed that doctor I don't know. Off topic a bit. Sorry.<br>So yeah. Reviews are like Holby. (:**

** **


	6. I Wish I Had That Much Money

** hey guys! Good chapter on the Wayy. :)  
>Can I just say a great big thankyouuuuu! To everyone! So many people have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! Ahaa... I'm kind of overwhelmed! Please review and tell me how I can improve! Flames are always welcome. As long as you're not Bitchy. :W lol. Thanks again! I'm proud to present... The next chapter! :D <strong>

I sighed, laying blissfully next to Jasper.  
>He'd kept his promise, for sure.<br>For someone so beautifully strong, he was stunningly gentle to me.  
>I hadn't felt a thing.<br>Well. Nothing I hadn't enjoyed.  
>Jasper kissed my forehead, pulling me a little closer.<br>'Are you okay?' He whispered, running a hand through my hair.  
>'I'm better than okay. Thank you, Jaz. So much.'<br>'S'okay.' I felt perfectly content, laying here with him now. I was a little sore, but that was normal; so he'd assured me, at least. And I didn't doubt him for a second.  
>'I need food.' I pointed out sadly, kissing his jaw.<br>'I'll do it.' He offered.  
>'You don't have any food.' I reminded him. 'No-one's lived here for months.'<br>'Bollocks.'  
>'Don't worry. I'll order take-out.'<br>'I'll p-'  
>'No you're not paying.' I beamed, plucking Emmett's wallet from where he'd accidentally left it on the table when he was showing us the room. 'Emmett is.'<br>Jasper laughed. 'Oh. Okay.' I grinned back. I wouldn't usually do this... But it was compensation. For that picture. A sudden thought hit me, and I scowled.  
>'How much pocket money do you get a week?' I asked, grabbing his jeans from off the floor and rootling for his phone.<br>'Why?' He asked.  
>'I wanna know how much Emmett spent on me.'<br>Definitely not saying.'  
>'That much?'<br>'That depends... Is $1000 much?'  
>'... Maybe I should pay for the pizza.'<br>Jasper laughed, kissing my hair. 'Just order the damn pizza.'

I slid the empty pizza box away from me, grinning. Personal-sized pizza? Pfft!  
>'Have you got hollow legs?' Jasper asked seriously. I chuckled, kissing his cheek.<br>'Fancy a bit of tv?' I enquired.  
>'Well,' He smiled, laughing, 'Emmett's going to step through the door in about four minutes. Want to wait?'<br>'Yep. Okay.'

Four minutes later...  
>'EMMETT!' I screeched, leaping at him. He dropped his bags, spinning me around.<br>'Did you do it?' He breathed in my ear. He couldn't mean _it_; he'd have yelled that, even if it was just to embarrass me. Oh. The picture.  
>'Yeah, Emmett. And I believe I owe you about $1000. Ass.'<br>Emmett laughed, kissing my cheek. 'Thank you, and nah. No worries.'  
>'Wanna watch a DVD with me and Jaz?'<br>'Sure, Bells.'

'Epic, horror, or rom-com?' I asked.  
>'Epic!' Emmett and Jasper answered at the same time.<br>'Wow. Er... Too many DVD's. Emmett. Pick.'  
>He got up, grunting as he knelt on the floor, while I collapsed on the sofa next to Jasper.<br>'Anyone up for... Shrek?'  
>'Sure.' Jas answered.<br>'Looks like you.' I replied, laughing. He laughed too, but I saw how much I'd hurt him in his eyes. 'Sorry. I was only joking. You're a handsome devil really.' Jasper scowled, but Emmett beamed.  
>'You really think so?' He asked quietly. I could tell his self-esteem was low, and felt even worse for my poorly timed joke.<br>'Oh Emmett,' I felt my eyes prick with tears as I got up and wrapped my arms around his muscular form. 'You are the... second most beautiful person I've ever met. I hope you understand that Jasper is the most beautiful person ever.' He smiled up at me, brave facade returning.  
>'Thanks, Bells.' He frowned, 'Who's thir-'<br>'Carlisle.' I interrupted. 'And don't even start.' I saw a promise of hidden jokes in his eyes, and scowled.  
>Shoot me now.<p>

**reviews are like you guys. Awesome. :) xxx**

** **


	7. I Think I Love You

** here you go! My promise to you guys is to try and update at least once a day. :) xx **

Emmett kicks my ass at... Everything. Except pool.  
>When Shrek had finished, we played a few games for a while, did a bit of a workout... Well. My own was lot slower than theirs. And I could actually sweat.<br>'Right. I'm in believing that Esme or Carlisle wants you.' Jasper told me. 'They're in the living room.' I loved the way Jasper actually let me walk up on my own, rather than personally escort me like Edward had. I enjoyed the freedom.

I walked anxiously into the living room, expecting Esme to ambush me again.  
>'LET'S GO SHOPPING!' She screeched, leaping up from her sofa- but thankfully staying close by to it.<br>'Erm, thanks... But Esme, Emmett and Rose have already bought me some stuff. More than I could ever wear.' She frowned.  
>'Oh. I'll have to get Emmett back for that...'<br>I shook my head, glancing to Carlisle, who was raising an eyebrow at his wife. 'Carlisle? Jasper said you wanted to see me?'  
>'Yes.' He replied. 'We- as in the family- need to go away for a few days tomorrow. You must remain here. But Emmett will stay with you, if you want?' I frowned, sitting beside him.<br>'Why not Jasper?'  
>'Because he has to come.' He sighed, hugging me. 'We have to go and see the Volturi. Alice has told them you will not be changed.' I felt my stomach drop, horror gripping me tight in it's steely grasp.<br>'Why would she do that?' I whispered, anger at my ex-favourite of Esme's daughters rising and bubbling inside me like magma.  
>'She... She saw that Jasper would never be able to do it himself... And you would never let anyone else do it.'<br>I froze, hanging my head as tears dripped down my nose.  
>'We'll be fine, Bells.' Jasper had silently entered the room, kissing my forehead, wiping away the salty tears. 'They won't hurt us if I promise to do it myself- if you want it?'<br>'I do. As soon as you get back.' I smiled tentatively, kissing his cheek. 'I love you.'  
>'Love you too, Bells.'<p>

I snuggled up on the game room sofa before the big screen with Jasper. My fingers were clenched in his shirt, face nuzzled against his clavicle. Our last night together before he left for the Volturi. Something was playing, but I was too tired to know what.  
>'I love you so much. I'm gonna miss you, and I promise, if you want me to change you when I get back, I will.' He smiled reassuringly.<br>'And I'll be here with you.' Emmett reminded me, patting my leg, from where he was sat at the end of the sofa.  
>'if, Uhhh... You come back an' I'm a whore... You'll know why...' I smiled drowsily, before drifting into unconsciousness.<p>

When I woke, Jasper was gone, along with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was settled where Jasper had been, so my head was on his chest, watching a scary movie on the tv. I sat up instantly, blushing as I realised I'd just slept on my boyfriend's brother.  
>'Oh, Erm... I'm sorry.' I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck shyly.<br>'No worries, I didn't min- want to move you while you were sleeping.' His voice warbled slightly, and I caught his slip.

'Emmett... Were you about to say you _didn't mind_?'  
>He paused, then nodded. 'Bells, I'm so sorry... But I have to tell you...'<br>'Tell me what?'  
>'I... I think I love you.'<p> 


	8. He'd Never Hurt Me

** so... Emmett, huh? Sooo jealous. :L xx Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! To all those people who reviewed, favourited and alerted! Pleasee can I have 5 reviews before I update again? :)) **

I sat in the bathroom, hot water flowing down my shoulders. I'd darted out of the room after Emmett glanced hopefully at me. I couldn't bear it.  
>Could I even go back out there?<br>I shivered, shutting off the water. Sooner rather than later, right?  
>I slid the lock back, expecting Emmett to be waiting there, pretty pleased when he wasn't, because I assumed that me wearing just a towel and him being 'in love' with me, the result would not be fun.<br>I trotted down to the basement, impressed that he wasn't here either. I walked almost silently to the door in the corner, quickly realising something wasn't right by the noises inside.  
>I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't help it... I poked my head around the door, feeling my eyes widen. And a startled whimper burst from my lips.<br>Emmett glanced up, and I froze like a deer in headlights.  
>He was sat slouched in the sofa, a magazine- clearly Playboy- in one hand... The other was inside his jeans, stroking himself absently. Just as I had stepped through the door, he unbuttoned said jeans, and pulled his semi-erect dick from it's tight confinement.<br>I may have been stunned. But damn. That was one big cock.  
>He scrambled around, covering himself with the playboy, and I knew he's be blushing if he could.<br>'Oh my God, Emmett I am so, so sorry!' I groaned, but my vocal chords disobediently twisted into a wanton moan. He glanced up, one eyebrow raised.  
>'See anything you like?'<br>I couldn't stop my fucking mouth from talking, and my fucking legs from walking. Soon I was seated on the sofa Jasper and I had made love on- not that that thought even neared my mind at that particular moment- and started to-stupidly- speak.  
>'Always do when you're around.' <em>what are you doing? <em> I mentally scolded myself, but felt a pleased smile drift across my face when he knocked the Playboy to the floor, touching himself slowly.  
>'Please get rid of that Goddamned towel.' He moaned, back arching slightly. I screamed my objections internally as my hands released their grasp on the material. There was absolutely no way I could live up to <em>Rose<em>.  
>This was wrong.<br>So why did it feel so right?

Emmett was collapsed, spent, on the sofa, and I was in the changing area feeling sickened at myself. How could I have done that to Jasper? I loved him! Not Emmett! Jasper!  
>I shook my head, wrapping a dressing gown around my naked form, shivering.<br>'I'm sorry.' Emmett was stood behind me, looking completely normal. Not a hair out of place.  
>'S'not your fault.' I replied, brushing out my hair absent-mindedly.<br>'I can't even... How is this not my fault?' His voice rose slightly, and I trembled. Emmett would never hurt me though... Would he?

Turns out he would.  
>I thought my arm was broken, so he took me to the hospital when he had calmed down.<br>But every time I winced he apologised profusely.  
>And every time I closed my eyes, I saw him angry all over again.<p>

**FlAsHbAcK**

I trembled with fear, but adamant that Emmett would never harm me in any way. I went to step around him, and gasped when he grabbed my forearm.  
>'I'm not done!' He snarled, grip tightening. I knew he'd not mean to hurt me- but I felt the bones in my arm compact and snap.<br>'Emmett you're hurting me!' I yelped, trying to pull out of his grasp. He released me instantly, shaking his head.  
>'I'm sorry. So, so sorry.'<p>

** FlAsHbAcK OvEr **

I sat in the hospital, plaster-casted and itchy. Dammit. It was strange to not have Carlisle working on me, but he was busy with the Volturi and whatnot. Emmett stayed by me the whole time, apologising profusely.  
>'For Godsakes Emmett. Please just shut up. I'm fine.'<p>

He was avoiding me, I had eventually concluded. The only time I ever saw him now was in the evenings when he reluctantly-despite my insistence- wrapped his arms around me to keep me cool while we watched a few movies. Other than that... He was gone.  
>It had been two days since the dream. And by the time I thought to ask him, he always vanished. And I was getting nowhere with figuring the goddamn thing out on my own.<br>I would ask this evening. I _would_.

**mwhahaha. Cliffie.  
>... Soo. Likes, dislikes, loves, hates?<br>I want five reviews before my next update guys. :) xx **


	9. Angela

** hey guys,, sorry I had no internet for days...  
>Happy independence day!<strong>

I stared evenly back at Emmett as he glared at me.  
>'Tell me about the dream.' He murmured eventually, sighing.<br>'Well. I see... You. All crying and... Cut.' He frowned, completely unphased. _Too_ unphased. 'Oh God.'  
>'What? It's just a dream, Bells. A dream doesn't mean nothing. And nothing can cut through our skin. You know that. And-'<br>'Prove it.' I interrupted. He frowned evenly.  
>'Don't you trust m-'<br>'No.' I replied instantly. His face fell, and I felt instantly guilty.  
>'Why?' He enquired. I raised an eyebrow, lifting up my cast.<br>'Bit of a stupid question.'  
>'What I do and why I do it is none of your business.' He growled, glaring at me.<br>'So you admit it!' I snapped instantly. He hesitated, then narrowed his eyes menacingly.  
>'I'm going out. Get ready for school, I'll be back in time to drive you.'<p>

I frowned when Emmett let me out of his car, stalking off to leave me alone. Angela walked over, concern greasing her face.  
>'What's up with him?' She asked, not bothering to ask why he was driving me, or why I looked sad. She's good like that, avoids the troublesome issues.<br>'He's gone emo on us.' I replied, sighing. I rolled my eyes when she looked confused, miming dragging a knife across my forearm. She gasped, gaze following Emmett's retreating back, tears filling her eyes.  
>'Why?'<br>'Because he's a dick.' I replied stiffly; I didn't actually know why, but Angela wasn't to know that.  
>She stared at me with disbelieving eyes, jaw slack.<br>'He must be having a hard time.' She mused. 'Maybe I'll speak to him.' Her eyes were slightly gazed, and I gasped.  
>'You like <em>EMMETT<em>?' I screeched.  
>'Not so loud!' She hissed, clapping a hand over my mouth. I pushed it away gently, pulling her away from the mass of people lounging on cars in the lot and began to walk slowly up into school.<br>'You like _Emmett_?' I repeated quietly, wide-eyed.  
>She nodded. 'Oh, don't say anything! I wouldn't want to make it awkward between you two, and he'd never be interested in me... He's too... Overactive, strong, boisterous, flirtatious...'<br>'Stop using adjectives.' I laughed gently as Emmett appeared from nowhere.  
>'I've got double free last. So... What've you got?'<br>'Same.'  
>'So are you okay to leave at lunch?'<br>'Yeah, that's fine. Is it okay if Angela comes?'  
>'Yeah, that's-' He cut himself off as he glanced at Angela, eyes widening. 'Hey.' He smiled warmly at her, gaze locked on her face.<br>'Hi.' She replied, blushing and ducking her head. Emmett reached out and raised her face by her chin.  
>'Don't hide your face.' He whispered, unusually gentle and quiet. People had stopped to watch, but he didn't notice, or more likely didn't care. He glanced at me, smiling slightly. 'I'll see you,' He looked back to Angela, 'And <em>you<em>, later.'  
>I glanced between Angela's dazed and disbelieving face, and Emmett's retreating back, with stun making me freeze.<br>So... What? They were... Mates? 


	10. Boys Are Back

**Sorry you've waited so long for this!  
>Chapter dedicated to TwilightAddict71484 for being My favourite consistent reviewer.<br>'Bytheway,, what's with the numbers (71484)? :L**

**I made Angela sit up front with Emmett, eager to get them together.  
>They chatted and flirted warmly the whole drive home, but when she saw the house, she fell into a stunned silence, which reminded me she'd never seen the Cullen residence. She made me think of me when I first saw the home- rendered speechless by it's utter beauty.<br>'Angela. Breathe.' I reminded her, chuckling, as we pulled into the garage. She took a long, shaky breath, fiddling with the seatbelt. Emmett grinned, and leaned over to undo it. I could tell my his expression that he was leaning much farther than necessary.  
>When Angela had eventually managed to extract herself from the car, Emmett walked with us into the house.<strong>

**Taking Angela around the house was the best thing ever. The empty room- Edward's old room- sparked her interest too much, so we moved on quickly. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell her and Emmett what Edward had done.  
>Emmett's room was her favourite, though, despite being a complete mess, clothes all over the floor, rubbish overflowing the bin- no food or wrappers, obviously. But balled-up paper, a couple of broken CDs, some tissues- not that I wanted to know what he'd used those for, considering he couldn't sneeze.<br>Somehow, Angela announced that she loved everything, even the mess, just because it was so uniquely him.**

**An hour later found us all sat on the sofa in the basement, halfway through Lilo And Stitch, being the big children we were. Emmett smiled hugely, reaching discreetly behind Angela's shoulders to tap me.  
>'Jasper's back.' He mouthed, smiling.<br>'I'll be right back.' I said aloud to Angela, mouthing my thanks at Emmett. He nodded minutely, leaving his arm slung over Angela's shoulders casually.**

**I tore up the stairs, shooting through the house toward the garage, straight into Jasper's waiting arms. He spun me around, laughing.  
>'Hello, beautiful. I missed you so much.'<br>'How was Italy?' I asked, kissing hid face repeatedly.  
>'Sunny.' He laughed. 'Angela's downstairs with Emmett?' I nodded.<br>'Yeah, I think they're mates.'  
>'Cool. She's a sweet girl.'<br>'Yeah. So, what did the Volturi say?' I had to act unphased and not panicked, so he wouldn't worry.  
>'That you must be bitten my this evening.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry. I tried to gamble for time, but-'<br>'That's fine.' I interrupted. 'I'm about to graduate anyway.'  
>'Why are so calm?' Esme laughed, hugging me tight. 'I missed you honey.'<br>'Missed you too, Esme.' I replied, flashing her a grin.  
>'Miss Swan. I must apologise for leaving you alone for so long with my boisterous child.' Carlisle grinned, clearly giddy for unknown reasons.<br>'Sup with him?' I asked Jasper, laughing.  
>'He got some.'<br>'Nice.'  
>'Yeah it was.' Carlisle laughed loudly, kissing Esme's cheek. <strong>


	11. Vampire Life

**SKIMPING OVER THE CHANGING PERIOD. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. :) last day of school today so I'll be updating more. **

**CARLISLE**

I started as Jasper leapt up yet again, dashing into the room where Bella was. Her heartbeat had stopped, so I joined him at her bedside this time, as did Esme and Emmett. Jasper had been nervous all day, wondering if he'd done it wrong. It had been _so _hard for him to let go, he was worried he'd killed her for an hour or so.  
>Emmett was meeting Angela later, adament about telling her what we were. We were all in favour of that, so he could let her fully into our lives, which we all wanted- we all wanted Emmett to be happy.<br>We knew he'd had trouble recently. Jasper had seen Emmett cutting. We all knew, but he didn't know we knew.  
>We were all so worried about him, since Rosalie left. He understood why- that she'd gone to find her mate -but that didn't make the pain of her leaving any less heartbreakingly real.<br>Bella lay perfectly still, listening carefully, as we all stood in silence, to the cars on the highway.  
>'No.' I held Jasper's shoulder as he went to step forward. 'Not yet. Wait for a moment, see her reaction. She can hear you.' I added.<br>'Bells, honey. Open up your eyes. Everythin'll look mighty fine.' Jasper smiled apologetically at me for letting his texan accent through the careful, well-precticed politeness he knew I valued, and had learnt to do without being asked. I shrugged, laughing quietly.  
>Bella sat up, opening her eyes, and staring at Jasper. 'Wow.' She said quietly, then gasped at the sound of her pure, beautiful voice.<br>'Bella...' Jasper started forward again, but once again I held him back. He shook his head, pleading with his eyes. I sighed, releasing him, but staying close by him as he neared Isabella.  
>She didn't leap on him, and she didn't leap away, either.<br>She reacted as none of us had ever expected.

She sat there, gazing at Jasper, tearless sobs racking her small frame.

**JASPER**

I was startled by the waves of sadness radiating off of my Bella. Was she regretting her decision, to be one of us?  
>'Bells?' I murmured. She scrabbled forward, leaning into my shirt as she sobbed. 'Bella, what's wrong?'<br>'You...' My heart would've stopped then, if it were beating.  
>'Me?' I asked quietly, nervousness amplified by that of those around me.<br>'You are so, _so _beautiful. What will I look like beside you?' She sobbed again, wrapping her arms around me tightly - tight enough to hurt now.  
>'Bella. Ease up a little, please.' I mumured, and she glanced up at me apologetically.<br>'Sorry.' She sniffed. 'Guess I don't know my own strength.'  
>I chuckled softly, petting down her hair. 'You haven't seen yourself, darlin'. You look better than I ever could.' It was true. Bella's body was hard, like marble, but shimmered softly in the fading light of day, hair waving down past her shoulders likea chocolate sea. And her glittering red eyes, shining with un-cry-able tears, were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.<br>'Really?'  
>'Really really.' Emmett laughed in the background at my reference to 'Shrek', as did Bella.<br>'My throat hurts.' She whispered, eyes wide.  
>'You're hungry.' I replied, shrugging. 'But I don't think... I can't handle hunting with you, yet. Is it okay if Carlisle or somebody comes with you this time... Sorry love.' I added, kissing her hair.<br>She nodded, looking to my foster father. 'Carlisle?'  
>Carlisle smiled warmly at Bella, stepping forward. 'I would be delighted.'<br>'Thank you, Carlisle.' I whispered gratefully, patting his shoulder. Carlisle just nodded, grinning as he took Bella by the arm and started to explain the dynamics of Vampire Life.

** EMMETT **

I sat in my car outside Angela's home, breathing deep. Was she ready for this? Or would it terrify her, to the point where she'd never want to see me again?  
>Was it worth the risk?<br>_Yes,_ I decided, _Yes it is. I want her to be in my life, completely._


	12. Final Chapter!

Okay, here it is. THREE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. I have a... Lot of readers on this story, loads of favourites and alerts. Don't think 'oh someone else will review for me...' if everyone thought like that, who would review?  
>thanks again. :)<p>

** EMMETT **

'She was really understanding, actually. And didn't seem scared or think I was lying. She believed me.  
>'I told her about Bella,' I continued, 'And that shook her a little... But then she asked if she could be like me too. That shook <em>me<em> a little.' I chucked uneasily. 'Then I said okay, but not yet. When Bella's settled. She agreed, and said she didn't want to intrude.' I smiled fondly at the memory of my incredibly shy girlfriend. 'I said a month, two max.' Jasper nodded, patting my shoulder.  
>'It's easier than you imagine. Her fate in your hands will stop you. Trust me.' He smiled reassuringly, pulling Bella onto his lap. 'I bet you sat your pussy ass outside that house for ages before you went in.'<br>'No!' I lied instantly. 'I'm braver than that!'  
>Jasper chuckled playfully. 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'<p>

** BELLA **

Everything was so beautiful and new. Such detail I never could have imagined. And Jasper... I had analysed every inch of his stunning body over and over, but I still couldn't believe how pure and perfect he was. Even those scars that littered his flesh, they were as much a part of him as my klutziness had been to me. Not any more though. Now my movements were graceful and flowing, completely unlike my human self. I'd been a vampire for a little over a week, and had hunted four times; twice with Carlisle, once with Emmett and once with Jasper. They were so fluid, so precise in their movements, it was easy to see they'd had centuries of practice.  
>Life was just about perfect.<p>

** Again. Review. If you want a sequel, with the details of what happens next, let me know. In a review. Please? :) **


End file.
